


Street Corner Santa Part 8

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 8

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 8

## Street Corner Santa Part 8

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 8 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

* * *

They watched until no one could keep his eyes open anymore. The Gunmen made it home in the van, preferring not to leave their apartment unoccupied overnight. Mulder crashed on the couch, he and Krycek hadn't said a word in all the hours since the fight, but cube after cube of images had everyone speechless anyway. 

They saw the Syndicate form and reform as the WWII members aged out, died or killed each other off. William Mulder and Spender were hip to hip in the scheme of things, and yet always trying to get a firmer grip on the leadership. The layers of the conspiracy deepened as the aliens were courted, duped or deliberately revealed more science and power. What was obvious was that a lot of people died along the way; children were sacrificed, wives, mothers and sisters were given up to tests and used as pawns for power by the men to whom they were related. Once the human conspirators had the science to wipe out or rewrite memories, things became more unsavory as anyone who took one of the men's fancies were used either against their will or simply used and erased. The conventions of marriage and family became more and more Stepford in reality as those families were manipulated over and over. 

None of the viewers were particularly innocent of the breadth and depth of human degradation or corruption, but what these men did was essentially boundless. They used power for sex, assassinations, money and nothing was too way out or too far to go. Mulder and Krycek saw their fathers abuse every ounce of their power. Only the Gunmen noticed that Mulder and Krycek became more and more hunched over as the revelations continued. 

When Mulder's mother's mind was wiped and wiped again, Mulder got up and left the apartment. He ran for over an hour and returned limping, sweat or tear stains marking his face. He took a quick shower, but did not eat anything for the rest of the night. 

Krycek seemed unmoved by the fire that consumed a lab and his father, but he too did not eat again. 

It was almost dawn when Mulder gave up trying to sleep and wandered into Krycek's room. Krycek leaned on pillows that allowed him to see out the window and watch the street. He spared a glance at Mulder and went back to his watch. Mulder sat on the end of the bed; "Why now, Krycek?" He asked. 

"They're dead." Krycek replied tonelessly. 

"Who?" Mulder asked. 

"My grandparents, grandfather died of cancer three weeks ago. A few days after his funeral, my grandmother went out for a walk after breakfast. They lived in a retirement community in Vermont, they had been living in the Hospice rooms since my grandfather became terminal. No one, including the medical staff noticed that all the remaining morphine in grandfather's IV was missing. Grandmother went for a walk and sat under their favorite tree, even in winter it was a lovely view. People came and went, they thought she was asleep, but she had injected the morphine and died instantly. She left a note, all their small jewelry and mementoes in a shopping bag. Her head was lying on it when they found her. We had not been together much, Spender saw to that, but I did get to know them and my mother as girl through our few visits. She wrote that she and my grandfather had loved me and hoped I would understand that they needed to be together in this world and the next. She left me a page with a poem on it, something she had torn from a book when Tito invaded and they were all homeless for a time. It was a typical Slavic poem about being conquered time and again, but it was essentially about hope the individual could hold in his heart, inviolate by time and sin. I knew she meant for me to break free and that if the price was death, she and my mother were waiting for me with open arms and a place, forever in their hearts." Krycek paused, but did not turn from the window, "Dumb huh, Mulder? Sentimentalist rubbish? Maybe, but there is no one else alive to blackmail me with or hold me back and if I was going into battle it seemed only fair that the sins of my father were shared by your father and you should be in on it too." 

Mulder tried hard to not sigh or take a shaky breath, but he was too tired and the night had been too long, all the nights had been too long since Samantha was taken into the stars. "No." Mulder said at last, his voice rough and sincere, "Not rubbish." 

Krycek nodded and closed his eyes, he had black bruises from Mulder's punch beneath each eye. 

"I'm sorry," Mulder said brokenly. 

"Me too," Krycek replied and laid his head back. Mulder watched while Alex Krycek slept and the dawn rose and the room turned warm with rose and gold and a new day. 

End Part 8 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 8**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 8**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **4k**  |  **01/07/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
